


Only a Dream

by NomiDarklighter



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiDarklighter/pseuds/NomiDarklighter
Summary: My first short story which is based on the series The Mandalorian.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Only a Dream

Omera was holding her daughter in her arms who was crying silently as the hover sled with the Mandalorian and the child onboard left the village. She felt that she was almost crying herself. It was years ago that she had cried the last. It was the day when her husband died.  
And now there was this man leaving she fell for. Omera held Winta tight trying to comfort her. But she didn’t know how being herself in desperate need to be comforted.

She remembered the day vividly when the warrior came in her life. It was two days after the marauders had raided their village and stole their krill harvest. The work of many months lost almost in the blink of an eye. There was a ship approaching the day after the raid and something told her that there might be help. Words were fast about the Mandalorian who was seen in the tavern. So Omera sent two villagers with all the credits they were able to spend to hire the man for protection.  
She had never thought that she would fall in love again. But now there was this man, a man who didn’t speak much, a man who never took off his helmet. He told her that this was the way of the Mandalorians. That he must stay if she sees his face. How desperately has she wished he let her remove his helmet. But this never happened.

There was this short moment after they had defeated the marauders. She tried to lift his helmet, wanted to tell him about her feelings for him. But he hindered her telling her that he didn’t belong in her village. That he would only let the child stay there since it would be better for the little one.  
And then there was the shot which destroyed all her hopes. The Mandalorian packed in haste and was leaving now without looking back.  
Omera sighed looking after the hover sled until it vanished in the woods. Then she turned and walked with her daughter back to her hut.  
The widow and the Mandalorian – it was only a dream.


End file.
